


Witness

by OfAllTheStarsAligned



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Lots of Crying, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, episode rewrite, memory spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAllTheStarsAligned/pseuds/OfAllTheStarsAligned
Summary: Rewrite for episode 12 "Witness". This focuses around the parts of the episode where Cassie and Jake go into Jake's blocked memories, and when Adam and Diana come to find them.





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite for episode 12 "Witness". I love the episode, but I wanted to let Jake have more of a powerful reaction to seeing his parents again.

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

 

“Why?” Cassie said. “Adam, we have to find out what happened that day. Jake’s memories are our only option.”

 

Adam looked from Cassie, to Jake, then back again. “I barely understand what you’re even saying. I can’t trust that spell, I don’t care how Jake tries to sell it. I’m not buying it.”

 

“No. There’s more to it than that, Adam,” Jake said. “It isn’t just the spell that’s the problem for you.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You can’t just go off and do some crazy spell on a whim,” Adam looked to Cassie. “Do you remember what happened last time you went and did a spell without thinking it through?”

 

Cassie pressed her lips together. She knew exactly what Adam was referring to. She then realized that Jake didn’t know. She looked to Jake, who stood by the table covered in plants, and had never seen him look more confused.

 

“At the end of that disaster, because no one thought anything through, Nick _died_.”

 

Jake looked like he had been punched. “What…”

 

“I,” Cassie said, “did a spell on my mother’s friend. She had a demon inside of her and she came after me after she woke up. After she tried to attack me, she got hit by a car and then demon escaped her body. It found its way into Melissa… and with that, into Nick. We think Nick drowned because… because he was trying to stop the demon.”

 

“That about sums it up…” Adam said slowly. “That’s why I don’t want you two jumping into this without thinking…”

 

Jake gave a weak smile, but Adam and Cassie could see the pain in his eyes. “Aw,” he said, “you care about me.”

 

“I don’t want you dying on us. That’s all,” Adam said.

 

“I know you’re just trying to keep us safe, but I still think Jake and I need to do this,” Cassie cut in before Jake and Adam could argue.

 

“Were you even listening to what I just said?” Adam gaped.

 

“We were,” Jake replied, “but we still have to.”

 

“Whatever. Do what you want,” Adam said before he turned on his heel and left the dilapidated house.

 

\-----

 

Adam and Diana had leapt from Adam’s Bronco the second he had it parked. They raced past the long weeds and the broken fence. They ran inside the abandoned house and tried to find Cassie and Jake. They didn’t have to look long before they heard Jake upstairs.

 

“Cassie. Cassie come back, please, please come back. Cassie, please.”

 

Adam and Diana ran into the room and watched Jake as he gently shook her.

 

“Please, please come back…”

 

“What happened,” Adam demanded as he went over to Jake.

 

“We…” Jake took a moment to collect his thoughts. “We went into my memory a-and we… we saw my parents. We tried to follow, but I couldn’t and she kept going. She’s still in there and something’s about to happen. Something bad.”

 

Adam watched Jake with wary eyes, but he was worried as well. Jake was beginning to shake again, Adam knew he could be close to a panic attack. Adam took Jake’s hands off of Cassie before he let go again.

 

Diana came over and gently placed her hand on Jake’s shoulder. “Hey… hey it’s okay. Jake, just breathe okay. Cassie will be fine.”

 

Jake began to nod as Cassie started to choke.

 

“What’s happening?” Diana asked.

 

“She’s suffocating, her brain thinks she’s really in the fire,” Jake said.

 

“We have to do something,” Adam said. “Focus on expanding her lungs.”

 

The three placed their hands onto Cassie as they spoke together. “Breathe. Breathe, Cassie. Breathe.”

 

Cassie’s breathing evened out and Adam immediately turned to Jake. “You have to go get her.”

 

“I…” Jake stuttered and Adam saw the child-like fear in Jake’s eyes. “I… I don’t know, I don’t think I can.”

 

“Jake… I know… I know you’re scared, but you have to. You have to get her, you took her there,” Adam said as he took hold of one of Jake’s hands.

 

Jake took a shaky breath before he nodded to Adam and Diana. He pointed to the book in Cassie’s lap before he took another handful of gravel.

 

“Read the spell,” Jake said.

 

Adam nodded as he looked to the book. “ _ **Corpore intin, comsera en praterum**_ ,” he repeated, over and over with Diana.

 

Adam stopped chanting as he saw Jake begin to slump forward. Adam reached out and held Jake up before he could fall. Now, all he and Diana could do was wait.

 

\-----

 

Jake cried out in pain as he re-entered his memory. He stumbled for a moment before he regained his balance and began to walk to find Cassie. He walked through the halls of the ferry and followed the pain. No matter how painful his headache grew, he knew that he had to find Cassie.

 

Cassie stood in the cafeteria and watched as her father dulled the flames before the ropes fell off of him. He raised his hand, which held the medallion, and the flames began to strike the witch hunters.

 

He dropped the medallion and removed the hood of the robe as he left the room.

 

“Cassie! Cassie!” Jake cried as he shook the door. “Open the door!”

 

Jake and Cassie desperately clambered at the door before it opened and Cassie escaped. Jake slammed the door shut again and wrapped Cassie in a tight embrace. She began to cough and wheeze, fresh air finally able to fill her lungs.

 

“Help! Somebody, please!” Jake’s mother, Sara, began to beat at the door as she called for help.

 

“Mom…” Jake said. “Mom!”

 

He let go of Cassie and went back to the door. He desperately slammed into it as he tried to get it to open again.

 

“Help! Can anybody hear me?” Sara shouted.

 

“Mom!”

 

\-----

 

“Mom…”

 

Adam and Diana looked to Jake when they heard him speak. They assumed he had returned from the spell, but they knew they were wrong when they saw him.

 

“Mom…” Jake said again as tears began to stream down his face.

 

“Jake,” Adam called, but he knew Jake couldn’t hear him.

 

Adam let go of Cassie and sat down by Jake. He wrapped his arms around Jake and held him tight as he prayed that Jake would be okay.

 

Diana watched in silence as Adam made desperate attempts to keep Jake calm. She frowned. Jake didn’t seem to register anything that happened in the real world. He just let out choked sobs and desperately continued to call out to his mother.

 

Diana looked up to Adam. “It’s happening.”

 

“What?” Adam said as he held Jake tight.

 

Diana’s eyes filled with tears as she looked to Jake, then back to Adam. “She’s dying.”

 

\-----

 

“Jake, we have to go, now.”

 

“We...” Jake said, “we have to save her, Cassie. Please.”

 

Sara continued to beat on the door and she coughed. “Is anyone there!” she cried before she abruptly stopped and slipped to the floor.

 

“Mom!” Jake yelled.

 

\-----

 

Cassie lifted her head and opened her eyes.

 

“Cassie!” Diana said and wrapped her in a tight hug.

 

“Jake…” Cassie said before, slowly, Jake woke up.

 

Bleary eyed, Jake’s body continued to wrack with sobs. “Mom…”

 

Adam enveloped Jake in a tight hug and held him close. Jake hid his face in Adam’s shoulder as he tried to choke back his sobs. Jake clung to Adam as if he was the only thing that kept him grounded on Earth. Adam wanted to tell Jake it was okay, that he was safe, but he couldn’t. He knew that may upset him more, so he stayed silent as Jake wept.

 

They waited in silence for Jake to collect himself, but no one judged him. Diana and Cassie moved from the opposite couch to join Adam and Jake. The three of them held the eldest member of the Circle as if to protect him from the world.

 

Slowly, but surely, Jake calmed down. He continued to rest his head against Adam as he sniffled. Adam frowned and began to rub soothing circles on Jake’s back.

 

“What…” Jake croaked. “What happened, Cassie.”

 

She stared at him for a moment before she spoke.

 

“It was awful. The truce was a trap. And I think the circle, they were split over who to believe. Those who trusted the witch hunters were lead into the cafeteria of the boat... and massacred.”

 

“You saw your father?” Diana asked.

 

“I didn’t see his face, but he was standing right in front of me,” Cassie said and considered her next words. “He got out.”

 

Adam and Diana looked to Cassie in shock. Jake raised his head, ever so slightly.

 

“He didn’t die in that room like the witch hunters thought,” she continued.

 

“All these years, I believed Isaac when he told me the witches were the ones who started the fire...” Jake said.

 

“No,” Cassie shook her head. “It was definitely the witch hunters. They started it when they tried to kill my father.”

 

Jake sniffled and Adam continued to rub his back.

 

“Your mother was so brave,” Cassie said to Jake. “Your father was too. All he wanted was for them to be safe.”

 

Jake simply nodded, his eyes still full of tears

 

“What…” Jake started. “What happened to my father? It’s still… blocked out.”

 

Cassie bit her lip and considered lying to Jake.

 

“Cassie… please…” Jake begged.

 

Adam shook his head. “Jake, maybe you should wait on that.”

 

“No. I need to know what happened to him. Please.”

 

Cassie nodded and looked back to Jake. “Your father… he just managed to convince your mother to trust the witch hunters. They were going to stop practicing and return home to you and Nick. Then a witch hunter, Eben, showed up.”

 

Jake flinched at the name, but nodded for Cassie to keep going.

 

“He…” Cassie looked down at the ground. She couldn’t bear to look at Jake any longer. “He… Eben, grabbed your father from behind and…” she cut off and took a deep breath. “He slit your father’s throat and then dropped him to the ground. Then he grabbed your mother and dragged her to the cafeteria.”

Jake stared in shock, unmoving. He began to blink rapidly as fresh tears began to well up in his eyes. He leaned into Adam’s touch as he began to soothingly rub Jake’s back again.

 

Diana tried to draw attention away from Jake’s father. “Did you see my mother? Or Adam’s?”

 

“I don’t know…” Cassie said. She looked to Adam. “I saw your dad. He was coming out of the room.”

 

Adam looked up. “That’s impossible. My dad wasn’t there that day, it must have been someone else.”

 

“No, I saw his face and heard his name.”

 

Adam shook his head. “That doesn’t make sense… Why would he lie?”

 

“I don’t know,” Cassie said and wished she had all the answers.

 

Adam sighed. “How did you two get here?”

 

“I gave Jake a ride,” Cassie answered. “We didn’t think it would be necessary to bring two cars.”

 

“Diana,” Adam said and Diana turned to him. “Would you be okay with Cassie taking you home?”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Diana said.

 

“Good…” Adam looked to Jake, who still rested on his shoulder, then back to Diana.

 

Diana gave Adam a soft smile before she left with Cassie.

 

Adam helped Jake stand as he said, “Come on… I’ll take you home.”

 

Jake simply nodded and leaned against Adam for support. He felt dizzy, likely from how much magic he used and how much he had sobbed. They left the abandoned house together and went to Adam’s Bronco.

 

Adam drove Jake home in mutual silence. As Adam drove, he debated on what to do. As he parked in front of Jake’s house, he made his decision.

 

“Jake,” Adam said.

 

Jake looked over to Adam, an unspoken  _what_   hung in the air. As Adam looked at Jake, he saw the tear tracks on his face. He had always hated it when Diana cried, but this, this felt about 10 times worse. No, 100 times worse. Hell, he didn’t know how much worse he felt, but he knew that he _never_ wanted to see Jake cry again.

 

“Do you mind if I spend the night?” Adam asked and silently hoped Jake would say it’s okay.

 

Jake tilted his head slightly. “I suppose.”

 

“Sorry, I just… I just can’t leave you alone in good conscience after what happened tonight.”

 

Jake gave him a weak smile before he got out of the car. It comforted him, in a way, that Adam wanted to look out for him. Jake would never admit that though.

 

\-----

 

Jake awoke in the night with a scream and sat up. His chest heaved and he tried to keep himself from crying, but to no avail.

 

Adam woke up when Jake screamed and sat up next to him. Adam began to rub Jake’s back. Jake rested his head against Adam’s shoulder and began to calm down.

 

After Jake was calm, Adam spoke. “You were right, when you said that it wasn’t just the spell that was bothering me.”

 

Jake stayed silent, but looked to Adam with confusion written all over his face.

 

“I thought… that since you blocked out these memories for so long, they must have been pretty traumatic. And when you and Cassie did the memory spell to see them, all of those emotions would be uprooted again. I didn’t want you and Cassie to do the spell, not only because I was unsure about the safety of it, but because I was worried about you.”

 

Jake continued to stare, which allowed Adam to elaborate further.

 

“I thought that, if you suddenly remembered everything that happened that day, you were going to have to deal with the trauma of it… You would have nightmares, among other things.” Adam lifted his hand from Jake’s back before he began to run his fingers through Jake’s hair. “I guess, I was right… I’ve never wanted to be wrong this much before.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Jake said quietly.

 

“Will you? I didn’t… I didn’t want this for you.”

 

Jake smiled a bit and nuzzled Adam. They laid back down together and faced one another, one of Adam’s arms draped over Jake’s torso. They stared at each other silently and minutes passed. They both smiled softly, before they leaned in. Their lips connected, softly and briefly, before it ended.

 

“I thought you and Cassie were ‘ _written in the stars_ ,’ or something,” Jake whispered.

 

A smile made its way onto Adam’s face as he gently stroked Jake’s hair out of his eyes.

 

“I’ve never really cared about that…” Adam said.

 

Jake smiled in return as he and Adam curled up against each other. Adam laid there silently as he listened to Jake’s breathing. After a while, it evened out and deepened, then he heard soft snores and he knew Jake had fallen back asleep.

 

“I’m never going to let anything hurt you again,” Adam whispered as he pulled Jake close.

 

With that, he too fell asleep, wrapped up in Jake’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> i love jake so he has to cry.


End file.
